The American Psychological Association (APA), in conjunction with the National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health (NIOSH) and the National Institute of Justice (NIJ), will convene the 6th Work, Stress, and Health Conference on March 2-4, 2006, with Continuing Education Workshops on March 1, 2006. The Work, Stress, and Health conference series is designed to address the constantly changing nature of work, how it is organized, and its relationship to health and well-being. Numerous topics of interest to health agencies, policy makers, researchers, industry, and employees are covered in the series including: work and health; cardiovascular disease and work; the aging workforce; stress prevention programs; work and family; disability management; workforce diversity; long hours of work; best practices; workplace violence; mass disaster and terrorism; restructuring; and new employment contracts. This conference will present an opportunity to discuss the most current research, emerging trends, innovative practices, and new policies for organizing work as they relate to health and well-being. In keeping with the conference theme of "making a difference in the workplace," broad participation and input are sought from researchers, health care providers and decision makers, federal and state health and safety officials, corporate health directors, business, organizational and union leaders, human resource directors, who address workplace issues and make health decisions on a regular basis. Special emphasis is placed on ongoing workplace research, programs, policies, practices, case experiences, and other emerging workplace issues related to the well-being of employees. The information exchange in the forthcoming conference will provide workers and managers with practical ways to address workplace problems and provide directions for new research and interventions. Continuity and sustained trends for work stress, and health gives life to an area of study seeking to unite mind and body in this sixth annual event. As we see the arrival to a new round of company mergers, displacement of workers, there is an ever increasing destruction of national boundaries forcing workers to adjust, anticipate this adjustment or just change careers is the norm. It is necessary that we continue to study this important issue and provide annual and timely updates. [unreadable] [unreadable]